fetchwithruffruffmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of Thomas
Best of Thomas is a US VHS/DVD release featuring seven first season episodes, two second season episodes, three third season episodes and three fourth season episodes narrated by George Carlin , two fifth season episodes and five sixth season episodes narrated by Alec Baldwin and three seventh season episodes narrated by Micheal Brandon and one song. The DVD release also featured three additional songs. This release was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2001. And was released again in a 3 disc set with the Best of James and the Best of Percy in 2003. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. DescriptionEdit 2001 VHS Edit For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this video which features 28 of your favorite adventures highlighting everyone's #1 engine, THOMAS. Re-live the day when Thomas got his very own branch line, laugh out loud as Thomas and a "not-so-scary" dragon play a little trick on Percy, and get ready with engines as they prepare for a very special visitor. Join Percy, James, Gordon and the rest of your Sodor Friends as a celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2001 DVD Edit For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the past year, we have received hundreds of thousands of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we are proud to produce this first-ever DVD which includes 28 of your favorite Thomas adventures and remarkable bonus features that promote learning and fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! 2009 DVD Edit For over 50 years, the exciting adventures of Thomas the Tank Engine and his Island of Sodor friends have enchanted millions of people around the world. With his endearing grin, light-hearted attitude, and cheeky personality, Thomas has enriched the lives of generations of children. Over the years, we have received hundreds of thousand of letters, e-mails, and phone calls from fans who wanted to share with us their favorite Thomas stories. From this loyal support, we were proud to produce this DVD which includes 28 of your favorite Thomas adventures with remarkable bonus features that are fun for everyone! Join Percy, James, Gordon, and the rest of your Sodor Friends as we celebrate the little blue engine who does really big things! EpisodesEdit #The Fogman #Scaredy Engines #Thomas Gets Bumped #A New Friend for Thomas #Thomas, Percy and the Dragon #Thomas and the Guard #Thomas Goes Fishing #Thomas, Terence and the Snow #Thomas Gets Tricked #It's Only Snow #Thomas Saves the Day #Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach #Thomas and the Special Letter #Thomas, Percy and the Squeak #Trust Thomas #Thomas and the Jet Engine #Double Trouble #Trouble for Thomas #Thomas Comes to Breakfast #Thomas and Stepney #A Big Day for Thomas #Hooray for Thomas #Thomas and the Avalanche #It's Only Snow #Thomas Meets the Queen #Thomas and the Rumours #Thomas and Bertie #Thomas and the Search for Fergus SongsEdit #Really Useful Engine (Separate from main feature on DVD) #Thomas' Anthem (DVD only) #It's Great to be an Engine (DVD only) #Let's Have a Race (DVD only) Bonus FeaturesEdit *Thomas and the Dinosaur read-along story *"Harold the Helicopter" interactive CD rom game *Character Gallery *"What Color Am I?", "Find My Number", and "Which Engine Am I?" DVD games TriviaEdit *An extended version of the original theme music is featured on the episode selection, sing-along and bonus features menus. *Additional clips from Thomas Gets Tricked, Terence the Tractor, Thomas Goes Fishing, Foolish Freight Cars, Double Teething Troubles, Double Trouble, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Put Upon Percy, Baa!, James and the Trouble with Trees, Make Someone Happy, Happy Ever After, Thomas and the Rumours, Thomas' Christmas Party, A Scarf for Percy, Percy's Ghostly Trick, Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train and Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach are used in the intermissions between the episodes. *This is the first Episode DVD in the US. GoofsEdit *Trouble for Thomas is out of sync. *On the 'Thomas' Best Friends' section in the booklet, Skarloey and Rheneas' pictures have each other's names switched. Category:DVDs